When the Inside Takes Over
by RockSuperstar
Summary: A series of songfics. Chapters: 1,3- Mr.Canis 2, 4, 5- SabrinaxPuck
1. Angels

A/N: Well, first off, this has no relation to And Now I'm An Everafter unless I say it does (maybe I'll do one of the later chapters for it). Second- It's highly likely that the chapters won't connect together- pretty much a series of one-shot songfic things. Anyway, I had no idea what to call this thing so I decided on When the Inside Takes Over. That's the title for now anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. "Angels" belongs to Within Temptation

* * *

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need…_

He had saved me, of course that proved he was good. But I guess that's not always how things work. If it was, this wouldn't have happened

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear…_

I had thought that what people had said was only gossip, that they were all prejudiced jerks

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door…_

I had refused to betray him to them, he had, after all, changed. What murderer would save somebody? And not just me, but my whole family- multiple times even?

_There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more…_

It's too late to turn back, no taking back what we've done. I've betrayed my best friend, but I was only returning the favor.

_No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart…_

Just when everybody was getting over their prejudice toward him, he was lost to the Wolf. It's better this way I suppose, safer. What's left of my family will not be hurt again.

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real…_

I had heard the terrible things they said, and of course some of it was true, but I didn't want to believe them. When I saw that he really meant to change, I was won over almost immediately. He had showed me he changed, he wanted to help people now. I was only too happy to help.

_You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me…_

"I promise I will never hurt you," he said. Of course I believed him, and why shouldn't I have? I guess I forgot that the majority of the Everafters hated me. But not Mr. Canis, never him, it was always the Wolf.

_Fallen angel, tell me why  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?..._

Why did he give in? he really wasn't just simply weak, I knew that at least. Maybe the Wolf was just stronger.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end…_

He had had forever to live still in his future, but not anymore. This has to end now.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life…

Who ever cared what they had all thought? They would have gotten over it eventually. But I guess he cared. Still, he never was forced to give in, prove them right.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

* * *

A/N: How depressing… I really do like Mr. Canis, he's awesome. Anyway I hope you liked this. And I really do recommend listening to that song, it is absolutely amazing.


	2. Over and Over

A/N: As I said before, this chapter has nothing to do with the first chapter (except for that I wrote it, it's a songfic thing, and it's a Sisters Grimm fic). Oh, and the dashed lines are dividing the points of view just so you know, with the last section being both. And thank you to my only reviewer findthefourth for, well, actually reviewing (hint hint).

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm. Another thing I don't own is the song _Over and Over_, which belongs to Three Days Grace.

* * *

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?..._

Sabrina is always getting into trouble… getting kidnapped, or severely wounded, or just winds up stuck somewhere… the list is endless.

But for some reason, I always go and rescue her. Me, a villain of the worst kind, the Trickster King, and I constantly rescue a human girl. Funny how things work out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to…_

On the first day that Granny made him go to school with me, I was horrified. Partly because I thought he was going to act like, well, an Everafter, and that would ruin everything, but mostly because I actually thought he was cute. Well cute would be an understatement really.

He always rescues me, it's kind of embarrassing since I want to be able to rescue myself, but it's nice that he's always there for me if I need him.

Of course once I'm rescued he'll end up doing something annoying like put animals on me while I sleep, or stick something nasty smelling on me…_  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It feels like everyday stays the same…_

Not the same way that it used to of course, for some reason I seem to be growing taller…

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away…_

I can't do anything about it though. But this hero thing is getting sort of monotonous. Sometimes I do enjoy it though- the glory gained- that and Sabrina probably owes me a million dollars by now.

_So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?..._

Today it's another rescue mission. Oh, joy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try…

I remember when I was in the future and I was actually **married** to him. I imagined getting married when I was older someday, but I never would have imagined him. Even though I know that's the most likely thing to happen, I don't want to like him _right now…_

It's probably a good thing that he wasn't in the future with me and Daphne, he would never let me live it down, and he would be absolutely horrified at the thought of growing up and getting married.

I do hope he's coming this time though, because this dungeon is _really _boring and it's pretty gross too actually. That and I would hate to die anytime soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head…

Sabrina is actually really pretty, not that I'll admit it to her, but nonetheless I always find myself thinking about her.

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time…_

I never really mean it when I say that I'm not going to rescue her anymore. The one time I was serious, I felt like I was going to go crazy. If I were to never see her again, I'm sure that's what would happen.

I know that if none of the Grimms existed I might be better off. I could be free to go anywhere, do anything, but I don't think I want to. Not without her.

So I'm going to rescue her, _again_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you…

Why do I always find myself liking him?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Over and over, over and over  
I try not to…_

I really don't _want_ to like her, it's definitely not healthy…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_

But if I have them, I guess it's worth it all.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this, and if you did, please review


	3. Animal I Have Become

A/N: Well, this one may not be as good as the last ones, but I've had this idea for a while so here it is anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm books or "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace

* * *

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried…_

The Wolf. It was trapped just as Mr. Canis was trapped, neither could escape the other, no matter what they did. Not even able to die, but was it really living when it was living like this?

_But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself…_

Fighting for control, neither of them able to gain complete power, but oh so close. If someone could help, the goodness would surely win, wouldn't it? But who could possibly know what to do…

So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me?...

Would it even matter in the end? No matter how he tried, something always happened to slow his progress, some trouble that required the Wolf's assistance. After all, why should he care anyway, the darkness and the light, both were a part of him, and the light could not exist without the darkness…

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal…_

Was the Wolf really what he had become now, half, equal, one and the same… It was impossible to tell.

I can't escape myself,  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself…

To tell the truth… that power… it was wonderful. To do whatever he pleased, to channel the anger into something else, something that could accomplish something- something bigger than the old man, stronger.

So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become…

Who would know in the end anyway, that he had given in to the Wolf, allowed it to take control? Humans forget, the die, but this would last forever, the Wolf would be just that, everlasting.

_Help me believe,  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!_

But he didn't really want to be the Wolf forever, deep down, he still cared about them- Relda, the children, the others who had given him a chance. They would be so disappointed. If only they could understand, if only they could stop it.

Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this hell

The Wolf, however, did not care about the humans, unless they were going to be dinner, and that's exactly what he planned to make them. He could only get stronger from there, and nobody could stop him, not even the old man.

So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become

The thoughts of the man that had once been faded into the background as the Wolf ran toward the town…

* * *

A/N: This one was actually kind of depressing… and I'm not quite sure that it made sense but I hope you liked it anyway- please review!


	4. My Life Would Suck Without You

A/N: Obviously I didn't update this for quite some time, I was just waiting for inspiration or something to come to me. You know how I said I can't write Sabrina/Puck? Well, it's kind of funny... well, you'll see what I mean. **Thank you all very much for your reviews. **This may not work out as well as my other chapters, but the initial idea seemed good...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm (obviously) and I don't own My Life Would Suck Without You, because I'm pretty sure that Kelly Clarkson does and not me.

* * *

Well, they had changed the future, that much was apparent, it just wasn't the way she had expected that they would. They had won the war and saved the world, but Sabrina found that something important was missing from the future she had seen when she was a little girl. And that something... her husband. "But, he never was my husband, was he..." she thought bitterly.

She did wish that that bit of the future had remained the same, she had looked really happy to herself then. Not that she wasn't happy now... "Who am I kidding, even though the Scarlet Hand is destroyed, this isn't how it's supposed to be."

Then she heard something outside the house that was completely unexpected.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door _

"...Puck?"

_Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back _

After the war, he swore he was never going to come back, that he was never going to grow up, and then he disappeared into the forest, and she could do nothing but just let him go.

_But here you are again _

And what was even more surprising to her now than seeing him again... he looked just like the Puck that she had seen in the future...

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

"You remember when you said that we were married in the future?" he began.

She was, for once, speechless, letting him continue.

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight

Of course she remembered, that was part of why he left. He said that he would never marry her, of course the very idea of getting married at all disgusted him then.

_I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

"Well, I kind of... grew up," he finished

_Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you _

Sure, he was annoying, and he used to be just plain mean-spirited...

_But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah _

She finally found her voice, and of course said the first thing that popped into her mind, "I can see that."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "That's all you say? I don't see you for five years and that's it?" he said jokingly, but he noticed that she was too shocked to quite function properly, "You could invite me in," he suggested.

"Ok, um, come in," she finally said.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

"Honestly Sabrina, you don't expect me to marry a person who doesn't speak to me do you? Or has you brain gone stupider, because..." he said, just like he used to tease her.

"You'll pay for that, Puck," she replied, taking a step toward him.

"Better," he commented, sounding a bit relieved that Sabrina hadn't really become a zombie person in the time that he was gone, and stepping closer to her.

"See what happens if you keep that up," she threatened, but it was obvious from the smile on her face that she didn't mean to follow through on her threat.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you_

"Alright then," he said, closing the last distance between them and silencing her comeback with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Reviews are great things...


	5. Run For Your Life

A/N: I thought I was done with songfics, but the last book infuriated me to the point that I am driven to twist the canon into something that will make me feel a little bit better about the events. That's right, here be spoilers. The song is "Run for Your Life" by The Beatles.

_Well I'd rather see you dead, little girl__  
__Than to be with another man__  
__You better keep your head, little girl__  
__Or I won't know where I am_

Daphne told her sister that she had tried everywhere to find Puck so that he could attend the wedding, but she lied. She had done everything in her power to keep the so-called Trickster King from finding out about Sabrina's marriage to Bradley._  
_

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl__  
__Hide your head in the sand little girl__  
__Catch you with another man__  
__That's the end little girl__  
_

Puck was not good for her sister, and Daphne had been very relieved when Sabrina had finally gotten away from him five years ago. He was insanely jealous, and she knew that he wouldn't react well to Sabrina's marriage to Bradley. She cringed internally when she noticed that Sabrina seemed to be thinking the same thing. She was also horrified when she realized that Sabrina looked like she might actually want him to show up. "You're marrying Bradley today," she reminded her._  
_

_Well you know that I'm a wicked guy__  
__And I was born with a jealous mind__  
__And I can't spend my whole life__  
__Trying just to make you toe the line__You better run for your life if you can, little girl__  
__Hide your head in the sand little girl__  
__Catch you with another man__  
__That's the end little girl__  
_

Daphne was still worried.

"It's nice to go home to something normal," Sabrina said.

The statement did nothing to calm Daphne's fears. "Normal" for Sabrina wasn't safe, and it certainly didn't involve someone like Bradley. Bradley was doing everything he could to bring Sabrina out of her old normal, and he was good for her, but she wasn't entirely used to that yet.

Luckily, the time had come for Sabrina to walk down the aisle._  
_

_Let this be a sermon__  
__I mean everything I've said__  
__Baby, I'm determined__  
__And I'd rather see you dead__  
_

Daphne was intensely relieved that there was no answer when the minister asked if there were any objections to the marriage. He hadn't shown up. Sabrina looked a little bit disappointed though. Daphne just hoped Bradley wouldn't notice that little detail. She almost wanted to tell the minister to hurry up the wedding and make it official before disaster struck, but she restrained herself. She was probably just being paranoid._  
_

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl__  
__Hide your head in the sand little girl__  
__Catch you with another man__  
__That's the end little girl__  
_

And then there was the sound of flapping wings. Many of the guests panicked.

"An angel," the minister said in shock.

But he was no angel, and he had come for her sister. She bit her palm to keep from screaming._  
_

_I'd rather see you dead, little girl__  
__Than to be with another man__  
__You better keep your head, little girl__  
__Or you won't know where I am__  
_

Sabrina realized that there would be no escaping from Puck while she was in the huge crowd at her wedding. She didn't want to escape.

"Hello stinky."

She grinned. Things would be back to normal._  
_

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl__  
__Hide your head in the sand little girl__  
__Catch you with another man__  
__That's the end little girl_


End file.
